Suppressing or eliminating reverberation effects on reverberated noisy speech is used with automatic speech recognition engines. Reverberation suppression typically requires the estimation of certain reverberation parameters either with the knowledge of the actual speech excitation (direct method) or without (blind method). Direct methods, though very accurate, are not practical in most situations, necessitating the need for blind methods. Blind techniques that estimate the reverberation parameters often rely on accurate speech activity detection, and will not function properly without accurate speech activity detection.